Dino (Web Novel)
Summary Dino is one of Eight Star Demon Lords along with Rimuru Tempest, Ruminas Valentine, Leon Cromwell and Dagruel. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''6-A | 6-A Name: Dino Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 2000+ Classification: Fallen Angel, Demon Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Sleep Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Illusion Creation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8), Teleportation, Non-Corporeal, Flight, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Intangibility, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Born as a conceptual being that regenerates overtime), Abstract Existence (Is a conceptual being, that likely embodies light), Power Mimicry, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc. Can kill conceptual beings), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Paralysis, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 3 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not) Attack Potency: Continent level (Comparable to Leon) | Continent level (Comparable if not superior to Zegion) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon) | FTL (Comparable if not superior to Zegion) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Continent Class | Continent Class Durability: Continent level | Continent level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Crumbling Fang:' A God class great sword, the ability of Dino’s Slothful King Belphegor can be interwoven into his sword techniques, creating a phantasmagorical illusion sword, which obstructs his enemy’s perception. Dino later lost Crumbling Fang, but he replaces it with two others swords. Namely Excalibur and Caliburn. *'Excalibur:' A sacred treasure of God Class, one of the strongest swords tempered by the Star Heart. *'Caliburn:'A sacred treasure of God Class, one of the strongest swords tempered by the Star Heart. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Telepathy:' The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Fallen Hypno:' Dino's ability which is a strong hypnosis induction. Resisting it with willpower is useless. For those who need rest, they would fall into an eternal sleep. It is the strongest of Dino’s abilities that exerts a wide-range effect. *'Fallen Catastrophe:' An hypnotic ability which causes everyone who fails to resist it to die. Dino can also use it to hypnotize his opponents into doing what he wants. The ability doesn't use sound as a medium, and barriers can’t be defended against it. It’s an ability which exerts absolute control over people with emotion and intelligence. *'Fallen Strike:' The strongest secret technique of the illusion sword that Dino had created. The ability releases a wave that stimulates negative feelings and with just a graze from Dino's sword can rob the target of its will to live. The negative wave is released in all directions, so even if someone succeeds in evading Dino's strike, they will still be bathed in the wave. *'Fallen Thanatos:' An ability which causes the death of its targets, even if his opponent is using a virtual body, it’s an inescapable technique that will affect not only their virtual body but also their main body even if it is in a distant place. *'Fallen King Lucifer:' The degraded version of Dino's Ultimate Skill given by Veldanavar, Prideful King Lucifer. It has both the power of Gii Crimson's Prideful King Lucifer and Milim Navar's Wrathful King Satan. However, it's ultimately inferior to both Ultimate Skills. *'Fallen Crusade:' Dino's strongest attack. After focusing spiritual and magical energy into both Excalibur and Caliburn, Dino shoouts out a streak of white light and black shadow from his swords. Key: Base | Divine Weapons Manifestation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Angels Category:Internet Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionists Category:Death Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Manga Characters Category:Spirits Category:Tier 6 Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users